


🥂 A Normal New Year's Eve 🥂 A Demus Shortfic 🥂

by ThePridefulWriter



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Backround Logicality, Before The Countdown It Is 2019, Chaotic Rat Time, DOO DOO DOOOOOO, DOOO DOOO DOOO, Fluffy? We are really doubting that words that come out of my mouth, Janmus, Kazoo, Kazoo Kid, Kazoo kid has given me motivation to do this, M/M, Making Out, New Year's Eve, One True Pairing, Remus - Freeform, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Ship, Three Drunk Characters, demus - Freeform, dukeceit, mindscape, otp, this was made while watching Kazoo Kid 10 Hours Version
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePridefulWriter/pseuds/ThePridefulWriter
Summary: DOO DOO DOO!While Thomas is partying in the real world, the Light and Dark Sides are having fun in the Mindscape. Though Thomas doesn't realize the more alcohol he consumes, the more Sides are affected with the small amount he has had making Logan, Patton, and Remus a mess. Deceit is trying to enjoy the New Year's Eve but Remus has decided in his intoxicated state this will not happen...Please Note This Fanfiction Is Talking About The Character Thomas, Not The Real One!
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	🥂 A Normal New Year's Eve 🥂 A Demus Shortfic 🥂

**Author's Note:**

> Please Consider Leaving Kudo's As It Highly Motivates Me To Keep Writing!
> 
> Please Read Through The Additional Tags For Any Trigger Warnings!
> 
> Please Note I Wrote This While Listening To The Kazoo Kid 10 Hour Version Because My Chaotic Energy Is Off The Roof. The 👁 👄 👁  
> Fanfiction Was Created While I Listened To A Man Scream His Head While Reading The Bee Movie Script And I Was Laughing My Head Off. My Humour Really Went Skrt SKrt.
> 
> Word Count: 204 Words
> 
> Character Count: 1,204 Characters
> 
> Estimated Reading Time: 1 Minute and 8 Seconds

" C-come on everyone..it's getting clo-se!" 

Logan slurred his words with a long pause, hiccuping. 

You see it was New Year's Eve and nearly midnight and... let's say Thomas decided to join the cheer. From past experiences, Deceit knew he was virtually immune to the effects of alcohol as it was dependent on how much Thomas consumed. Luckily, Thomas seemed to be monitoring it so only Logan, Patton, and Remus were affected. He wasn't going to lie but he found it quite funny Logan was the one to be first affected by the liquid.

" 5.."

" 4.."

" 3.."

"2.."

DOO DOO DOO!

Remus was playing a green kazoo at the top of his lungs as the countdown ended. Logan and Patton didn't seem too bothered by this fact as they were already making out.

" Remus, why did you summon a kazoo?" Deceit asked as he sat down with the chaos of 2020 around him. He felt like was already burning alive and it had only been 5 seconds.

" I'm trying to.. serenade you bitch!" Remus screamed at the top of his lungs, as well as he could very drunk, before running around the living room. 

DOO DOO DOO! DOO DOO DOO!

There goes the screaming child.


End file.
